dcheroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing/Main
Physical Appearance Nightwing is a slim built, muscular, tall young man roughly the height of Batman. He has unkempt black hair that hangs over his forehead and the back of his hair reaches over the back of his neck. He also has onyx black eyes normally covered by either shades or his signature domino mask which makes them appear white. Nightwing wears protective armor over a full body cowl without a cape unlike the rest of his Batfamily, it is mainly an a grayish black that covers his entire body in a resistant Kevlar material for battle. The suit also has soft jointed material that takes a more purple tinted color for higher flexibility in certain areas of his body. The suit's armor features armored shoulder pads and a chest plate that is designed with Nightwing's signature blue insignia. He also wears gloves with a direct link to his holographic computer and boots, both are not attached to the full body uniform. Around his waist is his utility belt with all of his gadgets including his signature Eskrima Sticks which hang off the belt itself and on Nightwing's right leg. To complete the outfit Nightwing wears his custom Domino mask that he has adapted from his time as Robin. Personality During Nightwing's time as Robin he was described to quite the opposite of his mentor Batman. While his mentor was cold and very serious Robin's demeanor was naturally a very lighthearted individual who seemed to take joy in nearly everything that he did. Despite his immaturity he could get along very well with people who were older than him and tended to act more maturely whenever he was tasked with a certain level of responsibility. When simply interacting with his friends during his time with the original Teen Titans, Robin behaved in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother" role, in which he joked freely about his teammates, and even made fun of them when they made mistakes. He had a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash, with whom he was able to joke and often treated like a brother of sorts. Robin also seemed to take great pleasure in creating back-formations, by removing "prefixes" from commonly used words such as "disturbed" and "overwhelmed" to create neologisms. Robin also had a deep respect for all his comrades and his mentor. He would always look to aid those of them in need over the mission itself, which directly contradicts what he was taught by Batman. This eventually caused him to become more mature and serious towards Batman's actions and after Barbara Gordon was paralyzed by the Joker Robin blamed Batman and quit being his sidekick. Dick then chose the mantel of Nightwing and has developed a personality significantly more mature then during his time as Robin, as he takes his missions far more seriously then before, and now interacts and trusts his comrades equal to or more so then he trusted his former mentor Batman. Nightwing eventually came to terms with Batman but decided to move to Blüdhaven in order to be his own hero. After understanding what Batman had to go through as a lone Hero, Nightwing began to interact more and regained his respect and trust for his mentor as well as his new protege Tim Drake. Relationships Batfamily Batman: Taken in by Bruce Wayne after the death of his biological parents, Dick Grayson became Robin, Bruce's partner in his crime-fighting work as Batman. He was only 9 years old when he became Robin but was fond of the role none the less. Dick looks up to Batman as a father figure as well as an equal when out on the field. He and Bruce formerly had issues due to their personalities but they are able to merge very well as of late. Batman also treats Nightwing as a colleague rather then someone under him, and see's him as more then capable of being apart of the Justice League. Alfred Pennyworth: Soon after he was taken in by Bruce, Dick became very close to Alfred. This was due to Batman's constant disappearances on missions, when Dick was oblivious to his role as Batman. Even after finding out, Dick treats Alfred much more like a close uncle then a professional butler. Oracle: When Dick became Robin, he met Barbara as Batgirl who claimed to be Batman's first sidekick. This caused the two adolescence to clash personalities for attention. Batman resolved this by taking them both in as his partners. Dick and Barbara then became very close friends, constantly working together through their lives of heroism. Outside of that they also attended school together and created a personal relationship which escalated during their late teens. When Dick left for the Titans, Barbara was paralyzed by the Joker and this is one of the primary reasons Dick left Batman's side. After returning as Nightwing the two are still very close, sometimes Barbara would act as Nightwing's Oracle if need be. Robin: After becoming Nightwing and after Jason was killed, Tim was introduced into the Batfamily. Dick immediately took in interest in mentoring Tim outside of his time with Batman. He soon learned that the two were quite different in their views of Robin, Tim just wanting to be Robin while Dick wanting to be his own hero. Naturally, Dick respected Tim deeply for this but still tried to help him realize his potential, developing a personal brotherly role with each other, realizing they are much more alike then they originally thought. Allies Wally West: Wally aka Kid Flash is Dick's best friend. They have been friends since Kid Flash became Flash's sidekick and grew up together as heroes ever since. It didn't take long to build enough trust to where they revealed their identities to each other. Along with Aqualad, they were close enough to trust each other on missions and even went as far as to create a Team, later known as the Teen Titans. Although with Dick's leave from Robin, Wally also left the mantle of Kid Flash to live a normal life. Dick was the only one who was able to convince him to return, just as Dick had as Nightwing. Aqualad: During his years as Robin, not long after he met Wally, the two met Aqualad and welcomed him to the surface world. Being able to relate to him as a sidekick, Dick and Garth became close friends and eventually founded the Teen Titans along with Kid Flash. Teen Titans: Nightwing is a major authority figure over the Titans, he is their leader on a professional level where they all know enough to respect and obey him. On a personal level, Nightwing is very kind and friendly towards all of the Titans, which is why they are so fond of Nightwing as a leader. *'Starfire': Starfire was an extra terrestrial that Dick met during his time as Robin. She was to be exiled from earth but Robin decided to allow her to join the Titans, letting her experience Human culture, nature and heroism. He allowed her to become the hero she is today and is why the two are so close. Justice League: Nightwing is viewed as an equal on the terms of professional heroism with the League. He has proven himself and was even offered a chance, Nightwing refused and decided to mentor the Titans into becoming their own heroes. Enemies Jason Todd: Jason is a crime lord who believes that criminals deserve death for crime and you have to rule theme through means of injustice, above the law. Nightwing is completely against this and along with Batman has marked Jason, a member of their family a public enemy. Jason is one of the only villains to know all of the Batfamily's identities and is why he is one of their more potentially dangerous enemies, even so Jason is not necessarily against them as he fights the villains not the heroes. Despite all of his wrong doings, Jason is still Dick's brother and is why he is so concerned for Jason's choices. Dick has tried to change Jason on numerous occasions, being able to relate to him better then Batman ever could.